


it's a date

by chaehyungwonies



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, but really just kiho, mention of other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaehyungwonies/pseuds/chaehyungwonies
Summary: wonho won coupons for a restaurant but he's not too concerned about that as much as he's concerned about the person he wants to go with. that person may or may not be yoo kihyun. who rejected him a couple weeks ago. yes. splendid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompts, well, prompt me to write. here's the basis for this one! (http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/150374580375/i-know-you-told-me-youre-not-into-me-and-you)

A couple weeks ago Wonho won a dancing contest that earned him cash and a couple coupons for one of his favorite restaurants. Free food sounded like a blessing, especially as a growing artist but he found it hard to find someone to go with him. All his close friends were constantly busy (or so they said) and the expiration date was getting closer and closer and he needed to use this before it went to waste.

 

So he called the first number that came to mind and closed his eyes as the dial tone rang.

 

“Wonho,” came the soft breathy voice of Kihyun, a feeling curling up in Wonho’s stomach that made him want to punch a wall. “Hey, it’s been a little while. I was worried you would never call me again.”

 

“I’d never do that, you’re my friend.” Wonho hoped Kihyun didn’t catch the way his voice caught on the word friend. He smiled at nothing and sighed into the receiver. “Look, I know you told me you’re not into me—”

 

“I’m sorry,”

 

Wonho’s throat clenched at the tone of Kihyun’s voice, the way he sounded so soft and apologetic toward something he couldn’t control. About how sorry he felt about leading Wonho on for so long. Or for Wonho being delusional enough to think Kihyun felt the same way. “Don’t apologize, I didn’t call you for an apology. You’ve done enough since that day.”

 

That day.

 

As in the day Wonho won his contest and ran up to Kihyun who was cheering for him from the bleachers and grabbed his face and kissed him in a rush of emotion and Kihyun kissed him back, lord only knows why, but he did. And it was beautiful, the way Kihyun grabbed at Wonho’s hair and pulled him closer, tasting his lips with his own, his breath hot in Wonho’s mouth, the dream Wonho had coming true in just these few seconds.

 

_Kihyun liked him back._

 

Of course, then that had to be a mistake. Kihyun pulled away, face white and gaunt and hands at his mouth. He turned and ran away so fast Wonho could only see the streak of pink that was his hair as he ran through the crowd. Later that day when Kihyun came back to the dorm, Wonho was half asleep and mostly drunk, bottles strewn about the table and infomercials playing on cable tv. Kihyun apologized, said he shouldn’t have kissed back. Said it was a spur of the moment thing, he was so proud of Wonho he didn’t even think until it was too late. Wonho laughed, said it didn’t matter and then avoided Kihyun like the plague for a week, only coming back to his dorm when Kihyun called him and practically begged him to come back.

 

They had a conversation then, where Wonho confessed how much he liked Kihyun. How much he liked waking up and looking across the room to find him there sleeping soundly. How much he likedlistening to him practice his vocals or visit Wonho in the practice room to give him a quick homemade snack as he worked on a new routine. Or how they would work together on a song, producing and mixing, composing and singing together, making something of their own that only they would understand to the fullest. And Kihyun said he liked that too, he liked waking up with Wonho near by, with Wonho so close and right at him. But he didn’t have any interest in taking things further.

 

“Friends should stay friends,” the younger man had said, ruffling at the back of his head. “Besides you’re a senior and you’re about to leave. I shouldn’t be attached, I already am too much by being your friend. I’m sorry. I’m not interested.”

 

Thus Wonho stayed over at Hyungwon and Minhyuk’s place for the past week and that’s where he stood as he called Kihyun for the first time in a week.

 

“Anyway,” Wonho continued before he could lose his confidence, “I completely respect your feelings but I have a coupon for this restaurant I’ve been wanting to go to. The coupon I won for the contest. And well, it’s about to expire soon and I need to go with someone.”

 

There was silence on the other side of the call for longer than what was socially acceptable. Wonho prepared his heart for the rejection. “Okay.”

 

“I’m sorry I even asked I should have—wait, okay?” Wonho stared out into space, his mind reeling with too many thoughts, his throat tight with happiness he tried so hard to contain. “Did you say okay?”

  
“Yes,” and the sound of Kihyun’s laughter was pure music to Wonho’s ears, how did he last a week without it? “Do you want me to pick you up so we can go? I’m free tonight if you are.”

 

“I’m totally free,” Wonho could feel the smile splitting his face in two and he wished it would disappear. “I’ll come by and pick you up, I need to change clothes anyway.”

 

“I’ll be waiting.” and he ended the call.

 

Wonho took a couple seconds to calm his beating heart and remind himself that this wasn’t exactly a date, it was just a meal together between two friends. Kihyun didn’t like him that way no matter how much Wonho could rememberer the passion Kihyun put into the kiss, it was a one time accident that shouldn’t have happened.

 

When Wonho got back to his dorm, Kihyun was on the couch reading some random book, eyes flying up to Wonho as soon as he saw him. There weren’t any words exchanged, Wonho simply went straight to his closet and started picking out clothes. Kihyun started talking though. He talked about his past week, about the theory exam he had and the new beat he started making a couple nights ago. He even asked Wonho to help him out a bit and Wonho wanted so bad to say yes, but he didn’t know if he could. So he just smiled and said maybe but no guarantees.

 

The hurt look that crossed Kihyun’s face made Wonho want to swallow his words and say _yes of course_ but he needed to keep his enthusiasm down.

 

The drive to the restaurant was silent, too silent and things got even more awkwardly silent once they were seated. Kihyun fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he hummed under his breath, avoiding all eye contact with Wonho as they sat at the couple’s table. Wonho stared down at his folded napkin and started picking at a loose thread.

 

“So,” Kihyun started first, always a conversation starter when he needed to say something he felt was important. “I’ve been thinking.”

 

“For once,” huffed Wonho under his breath, looking up when he felt the kick at his leg and the pout on Kihyun’s pretty lips. He smirked and motioned for the smaller man to continue on.

 

“I’ve been thinking about the past couple weeks and That Day…I’ve noticed how selfish I’ve been. Caring only about myself and not about how you feel.”

 

“Yoo Kihyun realizing how selfish he is? This is a first, please do tell how you came to this realization.”

 

Wonho smirked heavily and placed his hands on the table, resting his chin there and looking up into Kihyun’s brown eyes, feeling his heart skip a beat when red started to tint the younger man’s cheeks as he broke eye contact. “Sometimes you’re a bigger dick than I am, you know that right?”

 

“Yes I do, we measured your freshman year, remember?”

 

_“Hoseok!”_ Kihyun yelped, kicking him again but it only made Wonho uncontrollably laugh. When he settled down, Kihyun was looking at him weirdly and it made the mood a bit more serious than it was a second ago. “I said the wrong words last week. About what I’m not interested in.”

 

Wonho sat up, his heart in his throat and his palms getting a little sweaty. This dinner could not end right now, not with more disappointment and a possible lost friendship. They haven't even gotten the food they ordered yet. Kihyun could at least wait until the breadsticks were completely eaten. Or until Wonho ordered wine to try to drink himself out of this nightmare. But none of this was the reality Wonho was facing so he sucked up his emotions as best he can and let Kihyun have his full attention.

 

“I—I’m not interested in dating you because I don’t know how I can handle having you with me and then not having you there at my side after I spend a year being able to kiss you, you know? I’m kinda scared of what would happen after I’ve been with you more so than what would happen now.” Kihyun was staring down at his hands, his voice strong but still small. Wonho wanted to wrap him up in blankets like they do on cold days when the heater is broken and insulation seems to fail the building. “So, it’s not that I’m not interested in you. I like you a lot, Wonho.”

 

_I like you a lot, Wonho._

 

Those were the words he’s been wanting to hear for the past year since that one day he woke up and Kihyun was in his bed under the covers curled up against him because they fell asleep working on a song together and this, this moment was something Wonho wanted again ever since. It was that moment as he looked down at Kihyun’s lashes against his cheeks, the soft huffs of breath from his nose, the way his body pressed against Wonho and how beautifully perfect he was even with his mouth open and his face caked in whatever sleeping beauty product he used at night. Wonho knew he needed this moment again, he needed Kihyun with him.

 

In fact, that night inspired a song, the song Wonho’s using for his senior thesis but Kihyun didn’t need to know that.

 

What mattered right now was that Kihyun liked him back but was too scared to let himself love Wonho to the fullest.

 

So Wonho reached out a hand and took one of Kihyun’s smaller ones in his. “I can’t believe I have the honor of saying I make Kihyun scared.”

 

“Fuck off,” chuckled Kihyun, twining his fingers with Wonho’s but still not making eye contact. He rubbed his thumb against Wonho’s palm. “I don’t want to lose you so when you asked me out—as in like, to this. To this dinner. I said yes because I have to get this off my chest. You spilled out your entire heart—though when do you not—and I’m selfish for not doing the same. So here, you have it all.”

 

“A confession of love, selfishness, and fright, wow tonight’s my lucky night.”

 

“It could get luckier too if you shut up and let me have my moment.”

 

“Oh so now I’m the spotlight stealer; apologies, My Queen, I shall give said spotlight back to your needy ass.”

 

Kihyun’s face looked like he was about to take the knife at his right hand and stab it through Wonho’s hand, though the sparkle in his eyes and the shy smile he kept trying to hide betrayed such ideas. “You’re so annoying sometimes, how do I tolerate this? I get annoyed by the sound of Minhyuk breathing but you insult me and all I want to do is jump your dick and make you insult me a little more.”

 

Wonho rose both his eyebrows at the unashamed confession, but that shock soon turned to relish. “Oh, that can definitely happen.”

 

Kihyun tsked him. “It’s dinner time and I’m not the meal, calm your dick.” the pink haired man then sighed and pulled his hand from Wonho, using both hands to run fingers through his hair. “Do you think this can work out? Even when you graduate and you’re out there living life and being a super star and I’m still here in school for another year? You’re not gonna—”

 

“If you think I’m going to betray our relationship because I’m gonna be around people who’ll want what’s rightfully yours, you don’t know me as well as you think. And honestly, I’m a little hurt.” Wonho crossed his arms. “You know how loyal I am. You know how dedicated I am. You can’t possibly believe that’s going to change just because I no longer see you in the same room as me every day next year.”

 

Kihyun furrowed his brow and looked off to the side, mumbling something under his breath that Wonho forced him to repeat. “I said I don’t want to learn to miss you in more ways than one.”

 

“Then miss me as your boyfriend instead missing me as your friend, your crush, and the person you let go. Let me be to you want you want me to, love.”

 

“Love.”

 

“Yeah. Love.”

 

Kihyun turned to face Wonho, a soft smile on his lips as he shook his head. “Don’t say that, it’s too cheesy. You’re too cheesy.”

 

“Says the guy who blows kisses at the camera every time we’re trying to record something.”

 

“Okay then, _love_ , I told you I would stop.”

 

“Have you though, have you really?”

 

The sly smirk that crawled onto Kihyun lips had Wonho rolling his eyes and throating to steal Kihyun’s camera but the conversation was cut short when the waiter came by with the food they had ordered. “Enjoy your meal, I hope you have a wonderful rest of the night!” the stranger said with a sincere smile, placing the last plate at Kihyun’s side of the table. The man looked up and locked eyes with Wonho before smiling.

 

“We will. Our night’s only just begun.”

 

_And so has our time together._


End file.
